Our Time
by SilverSpiritWolf
Summary: Natasha Gates is a Muggle born girl who discovers she is a witch by the arrival of her letter to Hogwarts. How will a seemingly normal and average girl deal with the magical wonders of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world? Takes place sometime after the Harry Potter books. This will have very little mention of the Harry Potter core group.
1. 01 The Letter

Never in her life had she ever thought a letter would explain so much about her, but this one did. Tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear she glanced over the letter again. It wasn't a joke was it? She hoped not, it had explained everything about her life and she wished nothing more than for it to be true.

**Hogwarts School of**

**Witchcraft and Wizardry **

**Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall**

(Order of Morgana first class, Lady of International Communication of Witches and Wizards)

Dear Miss Gates,

We are pleased to announce you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment and books.

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Since your family is a Muggle family (non-magic), we have sent a letter to your parents explaining all about it and one of our representatives will come for an appointment on July 25th to explain everything and clear up any doubts.

Yours Sincerely,

Filius Filtwick

Deputy Headmaster.

She couldn't stop herself from reading the letter over and over. In the span of a few short minutes she had read the thing at least a dozen times. So that was it, all the weird things that happened to her and around her was because she was a witch? It made so much sense now; she just hoped and prayed it wasn't some form of sick joke. Glancing at the enclosed list it seemed like it wasn't. The 25th? That was only two days away.

The sounds of fluttering, clanking and her father yelling from the kitchen pulled her thoughts back to the world around her. "What the hell, an owl?" He father's startled voice reached her ears. "What's this?"

She stood in silence waiting, unsure what she was supposed to do now. Should she go into the kitchen and make sure everything was alright? Her father had said the word owl right? She glanced back down at the letter in her hand and then back up to the kitchen. That couldn't have just been a coincidence could it?

"Natasha." She heard her father call. There was something in his voice that she just couldn't place, it wasn't anger but she really wasn't sure what it was. "Will you come in here please?"

Swallowing hard she made her way acrossed the living room and into the kitchen. The late morning light that had filtered its way through the living room curtains hit her hair and gave it a more golden color then it normally had. She ran her fingers through her hair, slightly afraid to go into the kitchen. Pushing on the kitchen door open, she enters the kitchen and sees her father standing holding up a letter.

She notices him glancing at the letter still clutched in her hand, and then back at the one in his own. "A witch hu?" He questioned. "Well that certainly explains several things." He said with a sigh. "So do you want to go?"

"You're not mad?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

His laughter boomed from his mouth and filled the whole kitchen. "Sweetie how can I possibly be mad at you for being what you are?" He shook his head. "So according to this you are a witch, which does explain a lot of the weird stuff that has happened over the years. How can I be upset with you for you being you?"

She couldn't hide her joy. Launching herself acrossed the room, she jumped up and put her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Thank you Daddy."

Sliding am arm around her, he held her in place hugging her back as tightly as he could without hurting his own daughter. "So you are wanting to go right?" He asked as he pulled her back out of the hug.

"It would be nice to go to a place where I am not weird or a freak. Every school has always reacted the same when the weird things happen. Maybe this one won't be like that." Natasha said she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes at the thought of all the other kids bullying and making fun of her because of the things that happened.

"Alright this says the representative will be here in two days. Hopefully this person can help with any questions we might have. Also maybe show us where we can get all this supplies at. Maybe a specialty store in London? I don't know. I mean I know I haven't seen any stores like this here in Bristol." Her father said looking at the second piece of paper, the list, and Natasha couldn't help but look over her own.

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Year one equipment and supplies_

_Uniforms [Please note all uniforms shall have students name tags]_

o _Three sets of plane work robe (black)_

o _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

o _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

o _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Corse books_

o _The standard book of spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk_

o _A history of magic By Bathilda Bagshot_

o _Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling_

o _A beginner's guide to transfiguration By Emeric Switch_

o _One thousand magical herbs and fungi By Phyllida Spore_

o _Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger_

o _Fantastic beasts and where to find them By Newt Scamander_

o _The dark forces: A guide to self-protection By Quentin Trimble_

_Other equipment_

o _One wand_

o _One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

o _One set glass or crystal phials_

o _One telescope_

o _One set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Parents are reminded that first years are NOT allowed their own broomsticks._

Natasha couldn't help but cock her head in confusion at the last part. Broomsticks, really? Did witches and wizards really fly around on broomsticks? She suddenly found her very eager for the representative to visit. She was really excited now.

She couldn't sleep. The representative from Hogwarts was supposed to show up some time the next day and thoughts continued to run through her head keeping her awake. Firstly she was very curious about what this representative had to say. She wanted more details about her future school. Where was it? How would she get there? Was it a day school or was it a boarding school?

Part of her hoped it was a boarding school. Her father was a lawyer and there were days, weeks sometimes that she was basically left alone, except for the nanny Mrs. Stafford who never paid her any attention anyways. Her father always tried his hardest, but being a single father with that kind of career, even at her young age of 11, she knew it wasn't easy. Her mother had died giving birth to her, so her father was all she had. She understood not getting to spend every day with him.

Her thoughts drifted back to her questions. How long would she be attending the school? Was it just grades 5 through 9 like the local school? Was it all the way through to 12th grade? These were defiantly questions she would have to ask. And her school supplies, where was she to get all of those? She attempted to look up the book titles online but got nowhere, it was like they didn't even exist.

After thinking on that for a while she began to wonder if it was almost true. The letter had called her family Muggles, which meant non-magic. If there were non-magic people which clearly that was the case, then did the magical people use magic to for lack of a better word hide themselves? That was another question to be filled away to ask the representative.

Rolling over onto her side her eyes caught sight of the digital alarm clock sitting on her dresser on the other side of the room. The red read out stated that it was 2:30 in the morning. She knew she really needed to get some sleep if she was going to be even slightly up for this conversation later. Taking deep, steady, even breaths she was able to lull herself to sleep.


	2. 02 The Hogwarts Representative

The early morning sun crept in through her slightly opened curtains. Slowly it crawled over her body, kissing her hair and giving it an extra golden flair, before it settled over her eyes. She winced and attempted to roll away but the morning rays seemed ever persistent to wake her up. After several minutes of attempting to stay asleep, she finally allowed her jade eyes to fall open.

Her mouth felt dry and papery, and there was this annoying little buzz in the back of her mind that kept trying to tell her she needed to remember something, although what it was escaped her. Groaning again she rolled away from light and attempted to fall back asleep. She suddenly sat bolt upright when a word suddenly crossed her mind. _Hogwarts. _Oh that's right, that representative would be here at some time today.

Quickly she jumped out of her bed, racing over to her dresser she pulled out some clothes and set to getting dressed. As fast as she could she discarded her sleep clothes , she pulled on a pair of dark blue shorts and an orange tee. She suddenly wasn't sure what appropriate attire was for this representative. She shrugged off the thought, it was summer and it was still hot, she wanted to be comfortable.

Glancing at her clock she noticed it was 9:47 am, quickly making up her bed before seeing if she could locate her father, maybe he could help her figure out what to do while she waited. She made her way down the stairs to the sound of her father bashing and banging around in the kitchen. _Had another owl gotten in the house?_ She couldn't help but think.

Poking her head into the kitchen she noticed her father leaning up against the far counter, another letter in his hand. "This says." He began glancing up at her from the letter. "That the representative, Mrs. Fogbottom will be here at noon."

She couldn't help the excitement that lit up her eyes. "At noon?" Natasha asked her father simply nodded his head. "That's just over two hours away." She began bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I can't wait!" She exclaimed. "Wait was that delivered by an owl again?"

"Yeah this school seems to do things a little on the weird side." Her father chuckled as he handed the letter off to his daughter, even though he told her what it had said he knew she would want to see it and read it for herself.

"Well Daddy you saw the supply list yourself, it's obvious that this school does things differently. I mean how many schools out there deal with magic and witches and wizards?" Natasha questioned. Even more thoughts and questions continued to fill her mind. It would be great to have some of them answered.

Now it was just a waiting game. She wished there was a little more she could do then just sit around and wait. The house was always kept pretty clean by the housekeeper so doing any chores seemed to be out of the question. She knew she wouldn't really be able to eat anything so trying to make anything bigger for breakfast then a bowl of cereal was out of the question as well. How to busy herself for the next two hours?

She ended up busying herself reading a book, before she knew it the two hours were nearly up. Her heart was really pounding now. Why was she so nervous? This was only a representative of the school, it's not like she was actually in school now. It's not like there was going to be a test. Wait what if there was a test? She wasn't sure if she could handle this. A sudden knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced over to the clock on the wall and noticed it was now 12:01.

Her father poked his head out of the kitchen and motioned for her to get the door. "Answer that will you Nat, I am almost done making the tea."

"Uh, yeah sure Daddy." She said as she made her way over to the door. Opening the door she came face to face with Mrs. Fogbottom.

"Hello Deary." The older woman said with a slight nod of her head. "You must be Natasha Gates; I am Matilda T. Fogbottom, from Hogwarts. I do apologize for being late."

"Please come in." Natasha said as she opened the door to allow the woman to shuffle inside. She was a short portly woman about the same height as Natasha who at only 11 still had growing to do. She wore a deep mahogany clock with a matching hat. Her smile was wide and bright, giving Natasha a feeling of happiness. She knew this woman's genuine happiness was a contagious thing and left no doubt that when she was happy others around her were too.

"Would you like to sit down?" Natasha asked indicating to the couch and chairs in the living room.

"Do you have a dining room table we can sit at? I have quite a lot to show and I want to make sure I have the room." Mrs. Fogbottom said holding up an old and ratty looking red and green carpet bag. Natasha cocked her head in confusion. She wasn't sure exactly how the older woman was able to fit _'quite a lot'_ into the bag, but thought it better not to ask.

"Umm yes, right through there." Natasha said pointing to the door that led to the kitchen and dining room. Mrs. Fogbottom nodded and started to make her way with Natasha following behind her.

"Good afternoon, sir." Mrs. Fogbottom said as soon as she saw Natasha's father. "You must be Victor Gates, Natasha's father." She said reaching up her hand to shake his.

"Yes I am."

"Perfect." The woman smiled. "Now let's get down to business, I am sure you have plenty of questions to ask and with any luck I will be able to answer all of them for you."

She made her way over to the other side of the room to the dining room table and set her carpet bag down on top of one of the chairs. "So before I get started I have to ask. You are leaning more to a yes of going to Hogwarts correct? I don't expect you to be fully decided until I am done, I am purely curious."

Natasha nodded enthusiastically. "Yes I am currently planning on going."

"Oh lovely Deary!" Mrs. Fogbottom nearly squealed her excitement. "I went to Hogwarts myself, years back of course. It really is the best school for a budding witch or wizard to attend."

"So there are other schools than?" Natasha asked her curiosity peaked.

"Oh yes there are several schools all around the world. There is the one here, one in Russia, one in China, one in Australia; one is Brazil, and one in America, to name a few." She started running off, counting the schools on her plump fingers. "I suspect you would have been accepted to the American school had you and your father not moved here to England."

Natasha nodded her head. She and her father had only been living in England for some 6 months now. Her father was promoted to a partner and transferred over to the UK branch, where they were in dire need of his assistance.

"Now this is the school you will be attending." Mrs. Fogbottom started, reaching into her carpet bag to pull out a large rolled up poster. There were no folds in the poster making Natasha curious as to how it even fit in the bag to begin with. Mrs. Fogbottom set about unrolling the poster. The poster was so large it took up the entire kitchen table, but showed an image of the most beautiful Castle Natasha had ever seen. "This is Hogwarts."

"My school is a castle?!" Natasha gasped.

"Not exactly but I guess that is probably the closest thing I can compare it too." Mrs. Fogbottom said. Pulling out a wand and flicking her wrist towards the poster the image of Hogwarts zoomed in and rotated around giving a good view of the school at its entirety.

Natasha couldn't help but be amazed at seeing magic first hand. "So this is a boarding school then correct?" Victor asked wanting just as much information as his daughter did.

"Yes it is. Hogwarts is located in Scotland not too far from Dufftown. Students will come home for two weeks at winter break; another 2 weeks at Easter break, and have 9 weeks for summer break." Mrs. Fogbottom said with a smile. "Students arrive and leave Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express which runs from London to Hogwarts." She again waved her wand at the poster and the image of Hogwarts faded and was replaced with the image of a beautiful red and black steam locomotive.

Natasha felt very excited; she had never been on a train before. Sure she had been on a plane but that was only once and that was their flight from the US to the UK. A train was altogether different and something she had wanted to ride on for as long as she could remember.

"Hogwarts is a 7 year program; students attend school from the age of 11 to the age of adulthood at 18 when they are ready to enter the wizarding world and have a career." Mrs. Fogbottom continued. Natasha couldn't help but think she either did this a lot or was just really well rehearsed.

"Will there be any other students like me?" Natasha couldn't help but ask.

"Muggle born?" Natasha nodded. "Hogwarts students fall into one of three…" Mrs. Fogbottom stopped for a moment. "I don't really want to word it this way but, categories. 70% of the students are what are known as pure bloods, both parents are magic and most can trace their lineage for generations. Then we have half-bloods, where one parent is of magic the other is not. Finally the last 4% are from an entire Muggle family. You fall into that 4%. Finding a child of magic when there is no magic in the family to begin with is a very rare thing."

Natasha couldn't help but look at the ground and frown. Softly she kicked the leg of the table, she didn't want to be the odd and weird student again because neither of her parents had, had any magical abilities. She hoped the students at Hogwarts didn't tease her. She also wondered if she would have a harder time with things.

"Oh don't look sad Deary." Mrs. Fogbottom said softly, almost as if she had read her thoughts. "You are very special, don't think otherwise and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Natasha couldn't help but smile.

"See I have been telling you for years that you are special." Victor said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"There is a teacher at Hogwarts, Mrs. Kelly Carr who is Muggle born. She is the transfiguration teacher, and head of Hufflepuff house."

"What's transfiguration?" Natasha asked.

"And what is a Hufflepuff?" Victor asked as well.

Mrs. Fogbottom couldn't help but laugh. "Transfiguration is the magic of changing an item into something else, like turning a bird into a water goblet."

Natasha couldn't help her gasp. "Wow, I will be able to do that?" She said in awe.

"Yes Deary, that and so much more. And as for your father's question, Hufflepuff isn't a what, it's a whom." She started. "Hogwarts was founded by 4 brilliant witches as wizards of their time, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godrich Gryffindor." She waved her wand at the poster and 4 emblems appeared. One of yellow and black with a badger and the word Hufflepuff acrossed it. One of blue and black with an eagle and the word Ravenclaw acrossed it. One of green and silver with a snake and the word Slytherin acrossed it. And finally one of red and gold with a lion and the word Gryffindor on it.

"Now this will be explained again once you reach Hogwarts, but the students are sorted into one of these 4 houses before school even starts. It is where their rooms are located within Hogwarts. Also each house will be almost a family for the students." Mrs. Fogbottom's eyes shone as she spoke. "Each year there is a bit of a competition between the houses. Your triumphs will win your house points, and rule breaking will make you lose them."

"Sounds like a good way to also help the kids stay in line." Victor couldn't help but say.

Mrs. Fogbottom laughed again. "That it is."

For hours they sat and talked. Mrs. Fogbottom gave them more information than they ever thought they would get. She told them and showed them the wizarding world's currency. Told them they could trade the Muggle money for Wizard money at Gringotts the wizard bank in Diagon Alley in London when they went to get Natasha's supplies. She told them all about Diagon Alley and how to get there. She pulled out everything a Hogwarts first year student would need and showed it to them so they knew what they were looking for.

Natasha was shocked by the amount of things Mrs. Fogbottom had in her carpet bag. She was finally told it was an extension charm that she had placed on the bag that allowed her to carry around so much more. Not only had she pulled out and showed the first year's school supplies she also showed what the uniforms looked like and stated she still hadn't pulled everything out of the bag.

"So you will make your way to London tomorrow to gather up your school supplies then?" Mrs. Fogbottom asked as she started packing up her bag.

"Yes." Victor replied. "We will head out early and make sure we are there sometime around noon."

"Oh that's perfect. Now do you remember how to get to the Leaky Cauldron?" She questioned; their reply a simple nod of the head. "Good, I will send a letter to Hannah Abbott, owner of the Leaky Cauldron so she will know to expect you."

Together they made their way to the door to show Mrs. Fogbottom off. "Here is a map of Diagon Alley." She stated handing Victor a rolled up parchment. "I have marked all the stores you need to visit."

Mrs. Fogbottom pulled on her cloak and hat and placed her hand on the door to leave. "Oh, before I forget you might want to send out your letter to Hogwarts stating Natasha will be attending."

"But the letter says to reply with an owl, and we don't have an owl." Victor said in confusion.

"Well you can borrow mine then." She said, opening the door to give a sharp little whistle. Moments later a beautiful barn owl swooped down and parched itself on her shoulder. Victor ran into the house for a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly he jot down that Natasha would be attending Hogwarts, before handing the note over to Mrs. Fogbottom.

"To Filius Filtwick at Hogwarts." She stated handing the note off to the bird. It chattered at her for a moment, gripping the paper tightly in its talons before taking off. "It was lovely to meet you both." She said with a simple bow before turning and leaving.

"It was nice to meet you too." Both Victor and Natasha called out together, waving at the woman.

Victor turned and smiled down at his daughter. "Early night tonight kid, London is over 2 hours of a drive away and we said we would be there at noon."

"Yes Daddy." Natasha said happily. Tomorrow they were going to a wizard market to shop for her school supplies to a magic school. She was beyond excited and knew she wouldn't be able to get much sleep tonight.


	3. 03 Diagon Alley

Natasha was up before her alarm clock went off, not even giving the sun the chance to creep in through her curtains. She was beyond excited for today; she and her father were going to London to get her supplies for school. Her school supplies for Hogwarts, she thought to herself. A school for witches and wizards. She was a witch, how awesome was that?

Quickly she raced to her dresser to pull on her clothes for the day, a red shirt and khaki capris, and pulled her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair into a pony. She made her bed a little quickly and a bit hap hazardly, before darting downstairs. Her father wasn't up yet, and she figured he wouldn't be, it was still really early in the morning. She decided to pass the time by making breakfast for them since she had a long day ahead of her.

She had just finished pulling the last pancake off of the griddle when he father came walking in the kitchen. His chocolate brown hair was sticking up at weird angles and she couldn't help but giggle at him as he yawned and scratched his belly.

"Morning Daddy." Natasha giggled, placing the plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Morning pumpkin." He mumbled, stifling another yawn. "Oh pancakes!"

They ate while discussing the day's events, what they needed to do and what they needed to bring. It was over a 2 hour drive from Bristol to London so they would have to be leaving soon. Back to school shopping always took hours so they both knew this was going to be an all-day event. After they were finished eating Natasha quickly did the dishes while her father got changed. Checking to make sure they had everything they needed, keys, wallet, school list, and map, they headed out the door and were on their way to London.

The Leaky Cauldron looked to be your average pub. Natasha couldn't help but notice all the people who passed by almost like it wasn't even there. Then she remembered what Mrs. Fogbottom had told them, Muggles literally COULDN'T see it. The only reason her father could actually see it was because he needed too, he needed to get through the Leaky Cauldron so they could get to Diagon Alley and her school supplies.

"Hello there." A woman greeted them friendly. "You must be Natasha and Victor Gates, Matilda told me to expect you." She reached her hand out to shake both of their hands.

"Yes you must he Hannah. Mrs. Fogbottom said you would show us how to get into Diagon Alley," Victor grasped her hand and firmly shook it. "And that you would help us with setting up a bank account at Gringotts so we can convert our money into the wizard money."

"Of course I would be more than happy to help you out. Let me just get my husband to cover the pub while we are out." Hannah nodded to them before heading up a flight of stairs. She was only gone for a moment before she came back down the stairs this time with a tall man following behind her. "This is my husband Neville." She said as they both shook hands with him.

"A first year new to Hogwarts huh?" Neville asked inclining his head to Natasha.

"Yes sir."

"Well that's great. I will be seeing a lot of you than. I teach Herbology and I am also the head of Gryffindor house." Neville said with a big smile.

"Oh it's nice to be able to meet a teacher." Victor said, reaching his hand out to shake the other man's hand again.

"Alright sweetie I should be back in no more than an hour. Try not to catch the place on fire."

"Come on that only happened once." Neville said sheepishly running his hand over the back of his neck, prompting an eye roll from his wife.

Quickly Hannah gathered up her things and led the way through the pub and out the back door. What they were greeted with was a small dirty back alley with a few trash cans and an old brick wall. Both father and daughter looked at each other in confusion as Hannah pulled a wand out of her bag and made her way over to the brick wall. They watched in silence as Hannah counted three up and two across, and then tapped the stone brick there three times with her wand.

The wall rumbled as the bricks folded back on each other presenting a beautiful archway to the wizard market place that was Diagon Alley. "Wow." Both Natasha and Victor murmured at the same time.

Hannah couldn't stop the giggle that slipped from her mouth. "I guess being Muggle born, watching the wall open is more amazing than it is for the rest of us. Truly shows how much awe and wonder we take for granted." She said as she put her wand back in her bag. "Come on this way to Gringotts."

Together the small group made their way down the cobble stone street. It was fairly crowded, people in cloaks of all sorts of colors made their way in and out of streets. Most shops seemed to have additional little stalls out in front of them. Natasha's eyes roamed over everything as they walked by all the stores, taking it all in. After they went to the bank she was curious as to where they would start first.

"Alright this is Gringotts." Hannah said stopping out front of a large white crooked multi story building. "Oh before we go in I need to warn you, this bank is run by Goblins, they are incredibly smart but foul tempered, so you might want to refrain from staring."

"Goblins?" Victor questioned. "I need to get to a point where none of this comes as a surprise to me anymore, but I have a feeling that may take a while."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I make things complicated don't I?" Natasha asked a slight catch in her throat.

"Oh no sweetie, it's ok." Victor patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Remember all this makes you a very special girl, this will just take some getting used to is all."

The group made their way into the bank, finding an unoccupied teller; they started in on setting up a bank account for Natasha with wizard money. Victor was informed that he could write a check from his Muggle bank and that the goblins would be able to transfer it to Natasha's account and into Muggle money. He had been saving for her school since his wife, rest her soul, first found out she was pregnant, and his high powered job had allowed him to save a lot. In the span of 11 years he already had nearly a quarter million dollars for her to go to school with. He handed the goblin a check from her school account in the amount of 45,000 pounds, giving her wizard bank the amount of just over 70,000 Galleons. He was confident that would hold her for a while.

Victor also wrote another check to be cashed right away so that they could get her school supplies. The goblin handed over a black draw string pouch. He told them the pouch was enchanted with a charm giving it three separate pockets. Knuts were in one pocket, Sickles were in the middle, and Galleons were in the last. After everything was done they thanked the goblin who simply growled at them, as they left.

"Thank you so much for helping with that." Victor said to Hannah.

"You are quite welcome." She replied with a smile. "Now I must apologize I have to get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Of course."

"Now you have your map of Diagon Alley and your school supplies list right?" Hannah asked wanting to make sure the Muggle family would be fine alone. Victor dug into his pants pocket and pulled out 2 pieces of parchment and showed them to her. "Excellent." She reached into her bag and pulled out a simple looking blue bag. "This has an extension charm on it; use it to carry all your school supplies in."

"Thank you so much." Natasha said grabbing the bag.

"Make sure you say bye to me before you head back to Bristol." She said as she waved at them, heading back down the street and back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"We will, and thanks again." Victor said as both he and his daughter waved back. "So where to first?" Victor asked looking down at his daughter.

Victor leaned down with the map to show it to his daughter. "Let's start over on that side." Natasha said pointing at the far end of Diagon Alley away from The Leaky Cauldron. "At Ollivander's Wand Shop, and make our way back."

"Great idea." Victor said with a nod and they were off.

Natasha couldn't help but notice the stares they got. Their clothes were so different from the witches and wizards that walked the streets; they stood out like a sore thumb. It had to be obvious to everyone that she was a Muggle. She just prayed she wouldn't get bullied and harassed for it. She had dealt with enough bullying to last her a life time.

Natasha opened the door to Ollivander's and entered first with her father close behind her. "Good afternoon to you. I am Mr. Ollivander and will be with you in just a moment. " A man called from the back of the store. Natasha's eyes settled on an older man who was putting away long thin boxes on a shelf. He smiled brightly as he made his way over to them.

"New student to Hogwarts are you? Isn't getting your first wand exciting?" He asked as he pulled out a small tape measure and started measuring out Natasha's hand, then up to her arm. Victor took up a chair by the door and just sat and watched sure there was a method to what the old man was doing.

"Actually this is all new to me, so while yes I am excited I am quite nervous too." Natasha said as she curiously watched the old man measure her from shoulder to elbow.

"Don't worry about being Muggle born. There is a wand in here for you I am sure. I have never not been able to find a witch or wizard their wand." He made his way over to a shelf and looked at the wands for a moment before selecting one and giving the wand to Natasha. "9 inch aspen with a dragon heartstring. Go on give it a wave."

Natasha did as told but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander took the wand from her, put it back in the box and left it on the counter. He went back to his wall of boxes and pulled out another box. Again nothing happened. For several minutes Mr. Ollivander went back and forth between his walls of boxes and Natasha. He handed her wand after wand and each time nothing happened. The stack of wands on the counter was starting to become overwhelming. Natasha was starting to believe maybe there had been some sort of mistake and she wasn't a witch.

"Try this one." Mr. Ollivander said pulling yet another wand out of a box. "10 ¼ inch cherry wood with a unicorn hair." He handed the wand to her.

The moment the wand touched her fingers she felt warmth rush through her body, it felt so right. For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Natasha waved her arm. A book on a shelf in the far corner flew off the shelf and nearly hit poor Mr. Ollivander in the head. If he hadn't managed to duck, he probably would have been knocked unconscious.

"I am so sorry!" Natasha gasped and her father jumped to his feet.

"It's quite alright, worse has happened to me before. I am just so happy we were able to find your wand." He said with a smile taking the wand from her hand and placing it back in the box. He gave the wand in its box back to Natasha who in turn placed it in the bag Hannah gave her.

Her father paid for the wand as they said their thanks and headed back out to the busy streets. One item down so many more to go. They looked at the map and noticed the next stop was _'Amanuensis Quills'_ which was a quick stop to stock her up on the quills and ink and parchment she would need. It was odd she was so used to pens, she would now have to get used to writing with a quill.

'_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_ was the next stop_. _That shop wasn't nearly as interesting as Ollivander's and was mainly her standing on a stool for about an hour getting measured for her school uniform. Never in her life did Natasha have to stand still for so long at one time. When it was all done she thought her legs were going to fall off.

They went acrossed the street afterwards to _'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'_ for a quick snack before they headed back acrossed the street to _'Flourish and Blotts'_ to get Natasha's school books. A friendly woman helped them out and they were able to get all of her first year books in just a short time.

Natasha placed all of the books into the bag and was surprised to find out it didn't weigh any more than it did when it was empty. Magic truly was an amazing thing. As they exited the store, a mother and daughter duo entered. Natasha heard the mother whisper something under her breath but didn't catch it; she was too focused on the daughter.

The girl had a hood up but that didn't stop Natasha from getting a good look at her as they passed by. The girl had to be the same age as she was, although she was a few inches taller than Natasha was. Her straight black hair was pulled back into the hood making Natasha wonder how long it was. The girl had the most beautiful pair of sky blue eyes that gave her an almost haunted like appearance.

"Natasha did you hear me?" Victor's voice suddenly cut through the daze and she was forced to turn and look at him.

"Umm no Daddy I didn't I'm sorry." She said as she glanced over her shoulder and back at the store where the girl had gone into.

"I said did you want to get your owl next?"

That perked her interest. "Oh yes let's do that one next."

They made their way into '_Eeylop's Owl Emporium'_. The store housed dozens of cages with owls of different shapes and sizes in them. As they entered the shop they noticed as a man quickly pulled a sheet over the fireplace, they thought it a little odd but thought better than to ask.

"Can I help you?" He asked a little nervously.

"I am looking for an owl." Natasha said like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yes, feel free to look around and let me know if there is one you are interested in."

Natasha walked around and looked at all the owls. Some hooted at her as she went by but for the most part they were all snoozing. There were so many of them and they were all beautiful, she knew she would have a hard time choosing.

A loud crash from the back room caused her to look up from the snowy owl she was looking at. An Eastern grass owl came crashing out of the back room, flying around the room erratically for a moment causing the shop keeper to yell at it, before it settled on Natasha's shoulder.

"Hello there." Natasha whispered to the bird. It cocked its head at her and hooted. "Wow you're really pretty." She said as her eyes roamed over his dark brown feathers that was dusted with light spots. The owl looked down at her before nudging his beak to her head nibbling slightly on her hair.

"Ugh this bird is a bloody jinx!" The shop keeper groaned as he stormed over to them.

The owl noticed him and hooted loudly before fluttering over to Natasha's other shoulder and a bit further away from the incoming wizard.

"Jinx hu?" Natasha asked, raising a hand up to the bird perched on her shoulder running her fingers through the white feathers on its chest. "I'll take it."

"You want that bird?" The shop keeper questioned. "But he's a bloody menace!"

Natasha looked from the bird to the shop keeper. "I like him."

"Fine, you will be doing me a favor so just take him." The shop keeper sighed. He went back into the back for a moment before coming back out with a cage.

"Come on Jinx back in your cage." Natasha said and to her amazement the owl did as she said. She hadn't expected to get a free bird but was very happy with the one she got.

Natasha and her father where getting down to the bottom of her school list. A quick stop into '_Potage's Cauldron Shop' _for her cauldron and a stop in _'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary Shop' _for the rest and they were finally done. They had spent the better part of their day in Diagon Alley and now that it was dinner time they decided to stop into The Leaky Cauldron for dinner seeing as they skipped lunch, before they headed home.

Now that she had all of her school supplies Natasha's excitement built to an extreme level. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. After witnessing firsthand all the wonders of the Wizarding world, she couldn't wait to start doing it all herself. Just a month left to go before school started. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking this, but she wished summer vacation was over already.


	4. 04 The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: So I was writing this with a friend. She was writing her story and I was writing mine, when it was basically decided we would just write our own separate stories. I have decided to go in a totally different direction then my first original idea. I mean I plan to stick to my main story line I have just changed things so that our stories are now totally different and are no longer companion pieces to one another. Thank you.**

Summer vacation had finally come to an end and Natasha couldn't have been happier. She felt a little weird how excited she was to be going back to school, but this was different for her on so many different levels. She wouldn't be taking math, science and language arts classes, instead she would be taking classes like charms, and potions, and transfiguration. She was going to a school to learn how to be a witch. She had powers and was going to learn how to use them properly, her excitement was brimming.

In the month since her trip to Diagon Alley, she had spent some time looking through her school books, granted she didn't really understand much, and playing with Jinx. The bird truly was as the shop keeper described him, a total menace. His flight was always erratic, and he couldn't land without crashing unless he landed on Natasha's arm or shoulder. It didn't take her long to figure out that his left wing was shorter than his right wing by about three inches, thus the cause of his erratic flight.

She had used Jinx to return the bag that Hannah had allowed her to borrow to get her school supplies. At first she was nervous about sending Jinx out on the flight, but knew he would be going further when she sent letters to her father from school, she might as well get him used to flying for her now.

Jinx did as was asked of him and he seemed happy to do so. He loved the raw bits of rabbit she gave to him just before he left and when he returned. Along with the bag, she had sent Hannah a letter asking her if she wouldn't mind too much if she kept sending her small little letters, she explained about Jinx's wing and how she wanted to help strengthen it. Hannah accepted her idea and in return always wrote her a quick little letter as well.

The morning to leave for Hogwarts was finally upon her. Natasha was up earlier that morning then she had for her trip to Diagon Alley. She was so nervous that she checked, and double checked and rechecked that she had everything in her trunk so many times that her eyes were starting to cross. She ate a quick breakfast with her Dad before they headed off back on another 2 hour drive to London this time the back of her father's Ford Explorer loaded with a large trunk and an equally as large bird cage.

Natasha couldn't help but re-read for what had to have been the thousandth time, the letter she got from Mrs. Fogbottom three days ago:

_Dear Miss Gates,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I am sure you are excited to start school in three days. I have enclosed for you your train ticket on the Hogwarts Express. It leaves from Platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11 o'clock in the morning from King's Cross Station in London. Now do not let the Platform confuse you, there is indeed a Platform 9 ¾ and like most other things in the Wizarding world it is hidden from Muggle eyes. I wouldn't go asking a train station attendant where it is, they are likely to think you are mental. Getting on to the Platform is quite simple. _

_ Now this itself may sound odd but to get onto the Platform you will need to step through the barriers between platforms 9 and 10. If you are afraid or a little nervous you may want to do it at a bit of a run but I assure you, you will pass right through the wall and to the other side where the Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you. This will take you to and from Hogwarts for the next 7 years. This will also be how you come home during school holidays if you so wish to. _

_ I wish you the best of luck, and I hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I know I enjoyed my time when I was there. Good luck._

_Sincerely, _

_Matilda T. Fogbottom_

Natasha sighed happily, folding the letter she set it in her lap sure she would want to look at it again a little later. She pulled out the ticket again to look at it. This was it, her ticket for the Hogwarts Express. In a near daze she ran her fingers over the gold lettering of the word Platform 9 ¾ and let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

The car ride to London seemed to take longer than it did last time, but her father assured her they were making good time and would be at King's Cross station with time to spare. Her nerves had hit a new height.

They made it to King's Cross station a little after 10:30. Natasha quickly raced to get a trolley, while Victor started unloading her things. She could hear Jinx screech his alarm at someone other than her waking him up. "It's ok Jinx." She whispered to the owl, stroking his feathers through the cage bars. She watched as her father hoisted her trunk onto the trolley and then place Jinx's cage on top of it.

Together they made their way through the crowded station. The passerby's gave them odd looks at the owl sitting on top of her trunk. She hoped for the most part people would just mind their own business.

As they turned to go down between platforms 9 and 10 she noticed an older boy pushing a trolley with an owl on it as well. She stopped and pointed him out to her father. They both stood and watched as the boy made for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 simply disappeared.

"So that is where we need to go than." Victor said as he started walking to the same location that the boy disappeared at. "Remember Mrs. Fogbottom's letter." He said as he grabbed his daughter's hand and placed it up on the trolley with his own.

They walked side by side straight at the barrier, and Natasha couldn't help but thinking _I hope we don't crash. _For one brief moment everything went black, suddenly her senses were assaulted. She could hear the loud clamoring of the crowd before she saw anyone. A large crowd of kids of all ages along with parents swarmed around the large red steam engine.

"Wow!" Natasha gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. Everything was really starting to sink in now, it was all very real.

"Come on let's get your stuff taken care of." Victor said pulling her out of her wonder.

It took a few minutes but they were finally able to get all of her things loaded onto the train as it gave a sharp warning whistle. Her eyes flew to the clock on a nearby wall; the train would be leaving in five minutes. She watched as kids said their goodbyes to their parents and siblings. She watched as the younger ones cried because they wanted to go to, and a few even tried climbing onto the train to go with. She glanced up at her father with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Go on sweet heart, you can do this." Her father whispered as he pulled her in for a hug. "Write to me often okay?"

Natasha sniffled and blinked away the tears. "Thanks Daddy, I will see you at Christmas." The train gave another loud and sharp warning. Victor pulled his daughter in for one final hug before she jumped onto the train along with the other students.

_See you at Christmas_ that thought ran through Natasha's head as she made her way through the train looking for a place to sit. Christmas was over three months away; she had never gone that long without seeing her father before. Even when he was away for a few weeks because of a high powered trial she still got to hear his voice every night. The technology of the Wizarding world was so different then the Muggle world. There were no phones; she wouldn't be able to hear his voice at night.

Natasha had made it nearly to the end of the train and still hadn't found a place to sit; she was starting to get a little worried, would she just have to stand for the entire trip to Hogwarts? She was on the second to last train car when she poked her head into a compartment to find it empty except for one girl who sat reading one of the school books.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The other girl seemed startled for a moment, as if she had expected to be left alone for the entire trip. She started at her as if trying to make up her mind whether or not to allow Natasha in. Sky blue eyes met emerald green and Natasha couldn't help but think she had seen those eyes before.

"Umm yeah sure." The girl said tucking a stray strand of ebony black hair behind her ear before indicating to the open seat in front of her.

"Hey thanks." Natasha said, sitting down. She heard the train give its final whistle as it shuttered forward.

Jumping to her feet Natasha made her way over to the window and opened it. Leaning out like most of the other kids where doing her eyes scanned the crowd. She found her father standing in the mass of parents and younger siblings waving good bye to their kids. "Bye Daddy!" Natasha called out waving almost frantically as the train started pulling out of the station.

Natasha could see that her father was saying something but with the noise from the train, the other parents, and the other students she couldn't hear what he was saying. It almost looked like he was saying 'D_on't fight the night'_. What the hell did that mean? She tossed it around in her head for a moment. Oh he was saying '_Don't forget to write'. _"I won't forget!" She called out before turning to the girl in the compartment with her.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your family?" Natasha asked.

Natasha noticed a slight blush steal up the other girl's cheeks. "Um no that's ok my mum left already." She attempted to hide her face in her book. "She had an appointment that she needed to get too."

"Well that sucks." Natasha frowned, glancing out the window she noticed that they had turned in a bend and the train station was no longer visible anyways.

Natasha sat and stared at the girl sitting acrossed from her in the compartment. She knew she had seen those eyes before, she just couldn't place it. How could she not place those eyes?

The girl fidgeted in her seat for a moment before finally glancing up from her book. Their eyes made contact again as she frowned at Natasha, obviously not liking being started at. Natasha suddenly snapped her fingers loudly.

"That's it!" She said, proud with herself for figuring it out.

"What is…what?" The girl asked in confusion.

"I saw you in Diagon Alley at the book store!" Natasha announced in triumph.

"Oh did you?" The girl asked before glancing back down to her book.

"Umm yea. You were wearing that long pretty black cloak, oh that must have been your mother you were with."

"Yeah it was." The girl said cocking her head to the side slightly, she still seemed slightly confused.

"I'm Natasha." Natasha said holding out her hand.

"Um, I'm Erica." The girl said looking at Natasha's hand, seemingly unsure what to do. When Natasha didn't pull her hand back Erica finally placed her hand in Natasha's.

"Nice to meet you." Natasha said brightly shaking the other girl's hand. "Are you a first year too?" She asked hoping she had found someone her age that she could hopefully start a friendship with.

"Yeah I am. I'm a…actually kinda nervous." Erica whispered. She seemed to be embarrassed that she was nervous.

"Nice to know I am not the only one." Natasha said with a smile hoping to make the other girl feel better. "I haven't been away from my dad for this long before."

The girl seemed to brighten up. It looked like they had a common ground. "I haven't been away from my mum for this long either. It's gonna be different not seeing her every day. I mean for the past 11 years it's basically been just me and her." Erica said setting her books aside.

"Yeah I get that, it's just been me and my dad for 11 year." Natasha leaned back in her seat getting comfortable. "What about your dad?" She asked.

"My dad…isn't in the picture." Erica said. Natasha nodded but didn't push for more. "What about your mum?" Erica asked.

"She a…she died giving birth to me." Natasha choked back tears.

"Oh I am so sorry." Erica gasped.

Natasha shook her head. "It's ok you had no way of knowing." Natasha gave a half smile and decided to try and steer the conversation to something less depressing.

The two girls sat and chatted for a while, little tidbits of information swapped here and there along with bouts of comfortable silence as they gazed out the window at the passing country side. There was a knock at the compartment door, pulling the girls out of there latest round of small talk conversation.

The door to the compartment opened revealing an elderly woman pushing a snack cart. "Anything off the trolley's Dears?" The woman asked with a smile.

"No I am good." Natasha indicated to the bag she brought with her.

"I am good as well." Erica said with a nod.

"Aright than Dearies." The woman said as she closed up the compartment and pushed the cart further down the train.

Natasha looked up at the clock and noticed it was already 12:30; she might as well have lunch now. Pulling the lunch sack onto her lap she pulled out three sandwiches. The crust had been cut off of them and each sandwich had been cut into 4 triangles, her father's last ditch effort to baby her.

"What is that?" Erica asked, watching as Natasha put the sandwich up to her mouth, taking a bite and causing white stuff to ooze from the bottom.

"It's a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, want one?" Natasha asked offering the other girl one of her sandwiches.

"Peanut butter and what?" Erica was clearly confused.

"Fluff." Natasha said simply handing the sandwich over.

"And what is fluff?" Erica pulled the sandwich out of its bag and proceeded to try and pull the two pieces of bread apart.

Natasha laughed. "It's peanut butter and marshmallow." She laughed even harder at the confused and slightly disturbed look Erica was giving her. "It's really good just try it."

Erica turned the piece of sandwich over in her fingers, exploring it from all angles, before shrugging and taking a bite. "Oh you're right that is pretty good." She said with a smile.

"Told you." Natasha beamed.

"This has got to be one of the weirdest things I have ever eaten." Erica giggled. She looked over at Natasha. "Weird, but good I like it. Where on earth did you come up with it?"

Natasha couldn't help but laugh, it was such a weird sandwich but she was happy that Erica liked it. "When I lived in Boston, my Aunt Jane used to eat them all the time; she is the one that got me into them."

"Boston hu?" Erica asked. "I thought you had a funny accent, how long have you been living in England?"

"About 6 months." Natasha said around a mouthful of peanut butter and fluff. "My dad got a promotion at his law firm and then transferred over to the branch here in England."

"Law firm?" Erica questioned. "Are you a Muggle Born?" She was suddenly looking at Natasha as if she were something totally different.

"Is being Muggle born a bad thing?" Natasha asked looking away. Did she ruin her chance at having a friendship because she had a big mouth?

Erica shrugged, glancing down at her sandwich. "No I guess not, I've just never met a Muggle before." Erica looked back up at Natasha and was nearly staring at her, as if she expected the other girl to suddenly sprout a third arm or something.

Natasha couldn't stop the laugh the made its way out of her mouth at Erica's near blatant starting. "I assure you the only real difference between Muggles and Wizards is the magic. I don't think you will find any physical differences between the two, I mean we are both humans aren't we?"

Erica's face deepened with blush as she looked away again. "I suppose you are right."

Both girls looked at each other for a moment before both began to laugh. They spent the next few hours comparing notes on Muggles and Wizards. Erica answered every question Natasha had about Wizards and the wizarding world, while Natasha did likewise with Erica's questions about Muggles.

Nether seemed to notice the amount of time that had past that it was now dark outside the train. The door to the compartment slid open and an older looking male student popped his head inside. "We will be arriving shortly, time to get into your uniforms." He instructed, Natasha couldn't help but notice the "P" that was embroidered on the front of his black cloak, she wondered what that meant.

The train gave a warning whistle as it started to slow. Both girls quickly pulled on their Hogwarts uniforms right has the train pulled into the station. The noise from the students getting off the train was almost as loud as when everyone had climbed aboard. This was it; Natasha was finally going to see her school for the first time. She glanced over to Erica who nodded her head, and together both girls stepped off of the train and into the dark night.

**A/N: Please review, even if it just a few little words. Thanks. I will try to have the next chapter posted as soon as possible. Going to attempt at a once a week update. Thank you. :-D**


	5. 05 The Sorting Hat

"First years!" The deep voice boomed, cutting through the dark. "First years over this way!" The voice bellowed. Natasha caught sight of the man behind the voice. The man was extremely tall, at least 11 feet. His shaggy brown mane and beard covered most of his face. All Natasha could do was stare in total shock. "Come on first years over this way!" The man's voice bellowed, carrying in the night. Natasha watched as several older students passed by and greeted the man.

"Hello Hagrid." A third year girl said with a smile.

"Hi Hagrid." A fifth year male walking with her smiled as well.

"Hey Hagrid." A mixed group said as they walked past.

"Good evening students." Hagrid greeted warmly as students passed him by.

Hagrid made his way over to the group of gathered first years. Smiling brightly as he towered over them. "Come on first years, the boats are down this way. Don't worry about your things they will be taken to the school for you."

Natasha and the rest of the first years followed the giant of a man as he led them down to the water of a black lake where several small boats waited at the docks. She watched as Hagrid grouped off the students in groups of fours and assigned them to a boat. To Natasha's relief she had been standing close enough to Erica that she was put in the same group as her.

With a little bit of effort everyone clambered into the small boats, Hagrid and his large frame took an entire boat to himself. Once everyone was settled and ready the boats started off acrossed the lake by themselves like magic. Natasha couldn't help but chuckled at herself, of course the boats were being propelled by magic, and it was the exact reason why she came to this school, to learn magic.

Everyone sat in silence as the boats glided acrossed the seemingly endless lake. The stars above twinkled and shone, a few seemed to dance around and Natasha couldn't help but wonder if that was magic as well, or did the stars always dance?

After a few minutes of floating acrossed the lake the school finally came into view. Natasha couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. She was thrilled to hear several other students gasp in shock and wonder as well. Seeing Hogwarts for the first time with her own eyes was such an amazing sight. It looked both everything and nothing like its picture that Mrs. Fogbottom had shown her, it truly was magical.

Once the boats came to a stop the students quietly made their way out of the boats and followed Hagrid inside. The students stayed mostly silent as they followed the large man through a hallway. They arrived at a room, and Hagrid ushered them inside before telling the Deputy Headmaster would be with them shortly. He smiled brightly down at them before nodding and walking away, shutting the door firmly behind him.

A few of the students started whispering rather loudly amongst themselves, talking of the sorting ceremony that was to come next. They talked of things that their older brothers and sisters told them they had to do in order to be sorted. Several students had been told there was an obstacle course. Others had been told they had to steal treasure from a dragon and depending on what they stole would decide which house they belonged too. Natasha trembled slightly in fear at the thought of going up against a dragon.

The room went nearly silent after a few minutes and the students just found themselves standing around waiting. Natasha saw movement out of the corner of her eye and managed to turn just in time to see several figures slide in through the walls from outside. Several students screamed which caused Natasha to jump. It was a bunch of ghosts.

Natasha noticed as Erica scooted closer to her. She felt the other girl tightly grab at her hand, it was a relief to know she wasn't the only one who was at least slightly afraid. Glancing down at their interlocked fingers, she glanced over to see Erica look away quickly. A pink blush was making its way up the other girls face yet she still didn't let go of Natasha's hand.

"Oh look it's the first years!" A plump ghost that looked like a friar said.

"I dear say you are right, hello young ones." A taller male ghost said. "My name is Sir Nicholas and I hope to see some of you in Gryffindor." He nodded his head towards a group of students before continuing on.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff." The plump one said merrily as he too nodded before leaving.

"The sorting ceremony is ready." A small voice said from over by the door, causing every student to crane their heads to see who was talking. There standing by the door was a small dwarf of a man; he looked to be about the same size as the goblins from Gringotts. It was the Deputy Headmaster Filius Filtwick. It was then that Erica let go of Natasha's hand and a small part of her couldn't help but feel disappointed and she wasn't exactly sure why. "This way students."

Together the students followed the small man out of the room and around to a large set of wooden doors. The whispers and murmurs from the students started up again as they wondered exactly what was going to be required of them. Filtwick turned to the students in front of the closed doors and smiled brightly at them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Filtwick started and it almost looked as if he was trying to remember a speech that either he had written or that he had heard from someone else and wished to repeat.

"'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

The small man managed to say everything in one long breath. He stopped for a moment as if he was quickly going over everything in his head and once again smiled brightly. It would seem that he had managed to repeat his little speech exactly like he had planned. A small wave of his wand and the two large doors started to open.

Natasha as well as several other students gasped as the doors opened to reveal the Great Hall. Four long tables filled with older students sat in the middle of the Great Hall, house banners proudly hovering above the tables. To the far left was Slytherin, next to it Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, with Gryffindor on the far right of the room. The celling twinkled and glowed with what looked like stars. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky." Natasha heard a boy whisper to a small group of girls, they all gasped in surprise.

The group of first years were marched down the middle of the room to the front where a long table sat filled with teachers. In front of the staff table sat two stools, one with a tattered and dirty looking hat, the other Filtwick climbed up onto. He cleared his throat and loudly stated. "Let the sorting ceremony begin!"

Natasha noticed as the hat on the stool started to move. It suddenly looked as if it had eyes and a large tear in the front that could be a mouth. It nodded its self to each table in turn before swaying in an almost dance, before it started to sing.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!"  


The other students started applauding and cheering loudly. The hat nodded and bowed to each house in turn. "That specific song hasn't been heard in at least twenty years." A female student to the left of Natasha at the Ravenclaw table stated loudly to the girl sitting next to her, making sure she was heard.

Filtwick called for the students to be calm so that he could start the sorting. "Frida Bardrick!" He called out.

A red haired girl stepped out of the crowd and made her way over to the stool. Filtwick lifted the hat to allow her to sit, before placing the hat on top of her head. The hat seemed a bit big, falling down and covering the young girl's eyes. The mouth of the hat started moving but Natasha couldn't make out what it was saying. After a brief moment the hat called out "Ravenclaw!"

The entire Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and applause as the girl made her way over to the table. Several of the students stood to pat the girl on the back and shake her hand. A broad smile spread over her features, she was obviously happy with the choice that was made.

"Stanley Birley!" Filtwick called out.

A blonde pudgy boy made his way from the back of the crowd and sat on the stool, while the hat was placed on his head. Again Natasha could see that hat was speaking but couldn't make it out. She guessed the hat spoke to the wearer and what it said was not for her to hear.

"Slytherin!" The hat called out. The far table erupted in cheers just like the Ravenclaw table had and the boy made his way over to them.

Natasha's nerves started to settle as she watched the other students being sorted. It was obvious what the other students had said earlier was just their elder siblings teasing them. She stood and waited as Filtwick ran through the list of names. Anthony Clayborne, Elijah Corwan, Tara Durrant, Phyllis Erling. The students came when called, sat on the stool with the hat slumped down over their eyes and waited to be sorted. Every time a house got a new student the table roared to life with cheers and applause.

"Natasha Gates!" Filtwick called out, and Natasha nearly froze. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, she left Erica's side for the first time all day and made her way over to the stool, the hat covering her eyes.

"What do we have here?" She heard the hat speak to her in a near whisper. "I see a great deal of courage in you." The hat whispered and it nearly shocked Natasha that it seemed to be reading her. "A pretty good brain too, yes. Where am I to put you? You wish to be able to prove yourself as a Muggle. You're not afraid to work hard to do so." The hat almost seemed to be struggling. "But family and friendship constantly seems to be a thought at the forefront of your mind I see. Well no other place to put you then…"

"Hufflepuff!" The hat announced to the room.

The table just off to her now left hand side started cheering and applauding as the hat was lifted to from her eyes. Natasha gave a sigh of relief as she made her way over to the table; she almost thought there was no place that she belonged. Several of the students patted her on the back, giving her warm and welcoming smiles as she sat down.

Filtwick continued to read off names from his list. "James Potter!" Filtwick called out and the room seemed to fall almost eerily quiet. Every eye was on the black haired boy who stepped out of the remaining first year students. As the hat was placed on his head a few students started to whisper amongst themselves.

"I can't believe it, it's Harry Potter's son!" A boy a few seats down from her whispered loudly.

_Who the hell is Harry Potter? _Natasha thought to herself with a shrug.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out.

This time the roar of applause from the Gryffindor table seemed to be ten times louder. Several of the students from the table stood and shook the boys hand and patted him on the back as he made his way to go sit down. What was so special about him?

When the students finally called down Filtwick continued with the sorting. Finally he called out "Erica Ryan!"

Natasha watched intently as Erica made her way over to the stool and sat down. She watched as the hat whispered in the other girl's ear, reading her like it had read all the other students. Natasha sat with her fingers crossed, leaning as far into the table as she could, watching, waiting, hoping.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called out, and Natasha couldn't stop the disappointed groan that escaped her lips. It made sense, since Erica was sitting and reading a school book when she first met her on the train. She almost thought it wasn't fair, the only friend she had wasn't even in the same house as she was. Could they still be friends?

Filtwick again continued through the list of students finally calling out the last student Rose Weasley who was quickly placed in Gryffindor. The students talked amongst themselves for a moment before an older woman stood and called attention to herself.

"I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress. Before we start the feast I do want to go over a few things real quickly. I do want to remind students that the Dark Forest is off limits to EVERYONE." She stated firmly. "I also want to remind everyone that first years are not allowed their own brooms so if you brought one it will be confiscated and kept until winter break when you can take it home yourself." Her eyes seemed to settle on a few first year students making Natasha wonder if they had brought a broom to school with them. "I believe that is all. Let us eat."

In the blink of an eye the empty tables were suddenly filled with an enormous amount of food. Natasha's eyes widened as students started to eagerly pile mass amounts of food on their plates. The conversation at the table had a cheerful and carefree air to it. Natasha discovered that a handful of first years in her house had a Muggle parent as well as a magical parent, so they still grew up knowing much about the magical world but still had all the Muggle things. She also discovered that she was the only complete Muggle born this year. Not just in her house, but in this entire year worth of students.

As Natasha ate she kept up a light conversation with the students around her, but her eyes kept flicking to the next table over. She managed to meet Erica's sky blue eyes several times during the course of the meal. Erica would smile and nod at her, giving Natasha hope that the friendship they started on the train could be maintained even though they were not in the same house.

After some time the students were done eating and most just sat about talking amongst themselves. When the plates and dishes disappeared as quickly as they appeared, everyone turned their attention back up to the teachers table. Professor McGonagall once again stood to address the room.

"It is now time for bed." She called out. "Prefect's please help the first years find their way to your houses. Thank you all, and once again first years, welcome to Hogwarts."

Natasha followed as a few students called out for first year Hufflepuffs to follow them. The group was lead towards the kitchen; they turned down a corridor on the right hand side and followed it until they came to a stack of barrels in a nook on the right hand side.

"I need everyone to pay attention to this." A male prefect called out, pulling out his wand. He tapped the barrel two from the bottom; middle of the second row in a rhythm that he explained was "Helga Hufflepuff". He told them they did not have to say the words just get the rhythm right. The lid swung open and she followed as they took turns crawling inside.

After she crawled along the passageway she emerged in a beautiful circular room. The room felt very earthy with a low hanging ceiling which made Natasha think of a badger burrow, she figured that was probably the point. Even though it was dark outside the circular windows gave a beautiful view of the grassy yard. There was lots of burnished copper all over the place, and many house plants that either hung from the ceiling or sat on the windowsills.

"Although Professor Sprout is no longer the head of our house," A prefect girl started. "We still love to keep many of the plants that she loved around."

Natasha continued to walk around the common room, her eyes taking in the large overstuffed sofas and chairs. They were all upholstered in yellow and black keeping to the Hufflepuff theme. The girl who spoke before lead the first year girls off to the right of the common room, to the dormitories. With a paper in hand she assigned the girls to specific rooms, four girls to a room.

The rooms were just as beautiful as the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over the four-poster beds, each covered with a beautiful patchwork quilt. Natasha's stuff sat on a bed at the far left side of the room. She went over to her things shrugging her shoulders as to the location of her bed. Who was she to argue?

The girls talked amongst themselves as the changed into their sleepwear, before climbing into bed. Exhausted from the day's activities, sleep quickly over took Natasha. School started in the morning and she knew a whole new batch of excitement was coming her way.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I started writing another story and have sort of been running with it for a few days. Check me out on Fictionpress under the same name. Also life has a funny way of suddenly surprising you, and those surprises kept me occupied for a few days as well. I did steal the Hufflepuff common room description Pottermore so I am NOT claiming credit to it. I am claiming no credit in any of this besides my original characters. Anyways would love to hear from you so please review, I will try to update again soon. Love you guys.**


End file.
